


Reconnections in Winter Storms

by awritersparadise000



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersparadise000/pseuds/awritersparadise000
Summary: Chris opened the car door for Mike, holding it so he could get inside. In that moment Mike saw something different in him. He saw the darker streaks in his blonde hair, the speckles in his light blue eyes. A rush of warmth ran through him and a feeling of happiness overcame him.“Everything ok dude?”Mike glanced down at Chris’s lips for just a second, before looking back into his eyes.“Yeah, sorry just was lost in my thoughts.”





	Reconnections in Winter Storms

“Sorry it took so long. I left as soon as I got the call, but I got stuck behind a train.” 

Chris jumped at the sudden noise. Mike fell into the seat beside him, his breathing ever so slightly heavier than normal and his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. 

As he took a moment to look him over, Chris noticed just how bad of a shape Mike was in. He looked like he had hardly slept in days and was running on about five cups of coffee. His clothes look like they were haphazardly thrown together before coming here. His hair was greasy and sticking out in every direction.

Chris had definitely seen Mike in better shape, although he’s not exactly sure he could blame him. Nearly a month later and he was in worse shape than ever, and he knows he’s not the only one. After such a traumatizing experience he doubted anyone would be ok.

Mike stared at the gray floor tile, uncertainty in his wavering voice, “Is he back yet?” 

Chris shook his head, “No, not yet,” he stopped, the words stuck in his throat, “when I got here they said they might send him straight to the hospital, depending on how bad of a shape he’s in.” 

“Makes sense.” 

Chris stared down at his hands, fiddling with his thumbs. “Do you think anyone else will be here?” 

Mike shrugged, not removing his gaze from the floor. “Jess texted me. She said she’d try and get here as soon as possible, but I haven’t heard anything from anyone else,” he looked up at Chris, his face nearly blank, “Have you heard anything from ashley.” 

He shook his head, “Last time I saw her was before they released her from the hospital. Haven’t seen her since.” 

“She hasn’t talked to you?”

“I haven’t talked to her.” 

“What, why?” 

He went quiet, gnawing on his lip. It’s not that he didn’t know the answer; in fact, he knew it perfectly well. But how do you explain the fact that you held out hope for far too long that your best friend, who spent an entire night messing with you and your friends heads, would be rescued. He’d be found and he’d find some help and there might even be the slightest chance of something happening between them. No, that was ridiculous.

“I guess I’ve been nervous to talk to her. I don’t know what I should say.” 

“Do you still have feelings for her?”

Chris jerked his head up, “What? No, oh no. It’s not like that, I just, I know how much she liked, possibly even still likes me. I don’t want to have to let her down.” 

Chris’s face went red, not sure how to respond. “No, I haven’t really had time to think about that kind of stuff.” 

“Right, right, of course. Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it man, no harm done.” 

The door to the station opened and they looked up, hoping to see Josh come in. Chris’s shoulders fell when instead of Josh, a police man holding a couple of files walked through the main area. 

“Is it weird to say that I miss him?” 

Chris looked towards Mike, surprised at his words. 

“I mean it, I miss him. Yet I feel like I shouldn’t, after everything he did…”

“No, it’s not weird. I understand what you mean. I miss him too, a lot actually,” Chris said, chuckling to himself. 

Mike ran his hand through his hair, pulling tangles out of the knotted mess, “I just, I feel like there was something more I could’ve done. Maybe if before I had spent more time with him instead of messing around with Jess. Or if I hadn’t agreed to do that stupid prank, maybe then I could’ve helped him.”

Chris placed a gentle, reassuring hand on Mike’s shoulder, “Stop it, you know that there’s nothing you could’ve done. Besides, if there’s one person who should’ve been there for him it should’ve been me.” 

He took his hand away from Mike’s shoulder and fell back in his seat, rubbing the forming tears away from his eyes. 

“God, I’m his best friend. There must have been something more I could have done, right? I mean, we all knew he wasn’t doing well, but I should’ve seen past that. I should’ve seen just how bad he truly was.” 

“Excuse me, you two are here to see Josh Washington, correct?” 

Both of them looked at the woman standing before them. “Yes, we are. What happened, did they find him? Is he alright?” Chris asked, panic building inside his chest. Mike waited in anticipation, all the possibilities of things she could tell them building worry inside of him. 

“I’ve just received word that they’ve found him. They decided the best course of action would be to bring him to the hospital; it seems he’s in pretty bad condition. He should arrive there within an hour.” 

Chris stood up and zipped up his jacket. He then thanked her from letting them know. She gave them a sad smile before returning to her desk. 

Mike followed Chris out of the building. The snow had begun falling heavy since they had first arrived, making it nearly impossible to see even five feet in front of them. 

Chris pulled his hood up over his head, his breath clouding up in the winter air as he headed over to his car. “I guess I’ll meet you at the hospital?”

Mike nodded, “But be careful, ok? I don’t need to be visiting two people in the hospital tonight.”

Chris chuckled, “Alright, but same goes for you.” 

He stopped for a moment and watched as Mike tried to unlock his car with shaking hands. He smiled and shook his head, walking over to help.

“Here, let a man handle all the hard work.” He grabbed the keys from Mike’s hands and stuck them in the slot, twisting it with ease thanks to his gloved hands. 

Mike smirked, “What would I do without you to help me?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you lost a couple more fingers.” 

He froze for a second, but then smiled and laughed. No need to make this day more serious than it already was.

Chris opened the car door for Mike, holding it so he could get inside. In that moment Mike saw something different in him. He saw his blonde darker streaks in his blonde hair, the speckles in his light blue eyes. A rush of warmth ran through him and a feeling of happiness overcame him. 

“Everything ok dude?”

Mike glanced down at Chris’s lips for just a second, before looking back into his eyes. 

“Yeah, sorry just was lost in my thoughts.” 

Chris nodded and Mike got in the car. 

“I’ll meet you there?”

Mike nodded, “Yeah I’ll see you there.”

Chris closed the door and went across the parking lot to find his own car. Mike watched him disappear into the blizzard before putting his key in the ignition and started the car.

 

Chris adjusted his coat so it would cover his lips, keeping his mouth warm. There were hardly any other cars here at such an early hour. A light from the hospital entrance brightened the dark parking lot. Chris rushed towards it in an effort to keep warm and to see his friends once again. 

Once he was through the revolving door he walked to the front desk, asking for where he could find Josh. The man gave him directions to a waiting room for the sector he’d be in and bid him a nice night. Chris thanked him and hurried towards the elevator. 

The elevators doors opened to the third floor and Chris rushed out into the waiting room. Mike was already there, sat patiently waiting in one of the cushioned chairs. He rushed over to his side, sitting down next to him. 

“Did they say anything about him yet?”

Mike nodded, “Apparently he arrived just before I did. He’s in a room right now getting checked over.”

Chris bit his lip. Thoughts rushed through his mind about what could happen in the next few hours. Josh had been lost in those mines for nearly a month, what had happened to him down there? How had he survived the Wendigos? 

“Do you think he’s ok?” 

Mike glanced over at him, letting out a deep breath, “I don’t know. I mean, I don’t think I’d be ok after being stuck down there for a month.” He looked over to Chris’s hand resting on his lap. He hesitated, before grabbing his hand. Chris looked from his hand to Mike, his cheeks a shade of bright pink.

“Don’t worry, Josh is in good hands. They’ll make sure he’s taken care off.”

Chris nodded in agreement before yawning, stretching his arms out above his head. 

Mike chuckled, “Maybe you should take a nap.” 

“No, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“You sure dude?” Mike smiled, caring in his eyes, “don’t worry, I promise I’ll wake you up when we can go see Josh.” 

Chris looked down the hall that led to the patients rooms. Mike grabbed his chin, forcing him to look back at him. 

“Sleep.”

Chris sighed, “Fine, fine, I’ll get some sleep.”

He removed Mike’s hand from his face and slouched down into the chair as much as he could. He pulled his hood over his head and crossed his arms. 

“Sweet dreams beautiful.” 

Chris smirked and flipped him off. 

 

“Michael?”

Mike nearly jumped out of his seat when his name was called. 

“Yes?” 

“Josh Washington is ready to see visitors now.” 

He nodded and smiled, “Thank you for letting me know.” 

“Of course. He’s in room 351; go down the hall and take the second left, it’ll be down that way. 

He nudged Chris, gently trying to wake him up. 

“Come on Chris, we can go see Josh now. Chris!” 

“Hm, yeah, I’m up, I’m up, I swear.”

“Come on sleeping beauty, we need to make sure he’s alright.” 

Mike stood up, pulling Chris up with him. Together they made their way down the hall,

looking for room 351. After passing the room a couple times and stopping at the bathroom, they finally stood outside Josh’s door. It was slightly ajar, the quiet sound of a tv on inside. 

Chris took a deep breath and knocked, pushing the door open a bit as he did so. 

“Who is it?”

He winced. Josh’s voice sounded faint and rough, as if he hadn’t spoken in days. He looked towards Mike before answering. 

“It’s Chris and Mike. Is it alright if we come in?

It was silent for a couple seconds before he answered, “Yeah, come on in.”

Chris pushed the door open the rest of the way. His room looked like the typical hospital room. The walls were a dull white color, making the room feel bland and starial. Josh was is the bed in a hospital gown. There were a few different wires from a machine in his arm, but not so much that it was overwhelming. 

Josh was extremely thin, to the point where Chris was concerned for him. He doubted he’d had a decent meal since the night of the sleepover. There were dark circles under his eyes, making them look sunken into the sockets. 

As Chris walked towards him Josh turned his head. Chris took a seat in the chair next to the bed, while Mike leaned against the wall.

It didn’t take long of being reunited with his best friend to make tears form in his eyes. Chris did his best to quickly wipe them away, but to no avail. They poured out faster than he could keep them back. It took all it had in Mike not to go to his friends side and hold him close. 

“God Josh, I’m so sorry, I don’t know how I could’ve let this happen to you.” 

Josh shook his head, sorrow plastered on his face, “No Chris, I should be the one who’s apologizing to you,” tears began forming in his eyes as well, “what I did to you, it’s unforgivable. I had no excuse to treat you the way I did. You were,” he paused, “you ARE my best friend, and I blew it.”

Josh looked over to Mike, who was watching their conversation unfold. 

“And you Mike. You tricked my sister into thinking you liked her, then recorded her taking off her clothes. And when she ran away crying, you didn’t even bother to go see if she was ok. You just stood around in the cabin with everyone else and let my sisters die.”

Josh had a fire in his eyes, a pain that he had been holding inside since the day his sisters had gone missing. But within an instant, it was gone. The anger and the hurt faded away and he instead looked overcome with an unbearable weight.

“But still, you didn’t deserve the things I put you through. I’m sorry.”

Mikes eyes went wide; he was shocked. The last thing he had expected when he came here to see Josh was an apology. 

“Don’t worry about it. You were in a rough time, but that’s all in the past now. Let’s just leave it behind us and try to move forward, ok?” 

Josh nodded, “Ok.” 

Chris sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He looked up at Josh, “Do you want me to pick you up some decent food? I’m a little hungry myself, and I can’t imagine that the food here is any good.”

Josh shook his head, “No that’s alright, really, you don’t have to-”

“It’s ok, I want you to have food that’s at least somewhat editable.”

He sighed and gave in, “Alright, fine.” 

“Anything you want in particular?”

“I’d literally eat a meal out of the trash right now, it doesn’t matter to me.” Josh chuckled. 

Chris half-smiled and got up, moving next to Mike, “Anything special you want?”

“Whatever is fine.”

 

“Ok,” Chris grabbed Mike’s hand and squeezed it, “I won’t be long, I promise.”  
“Drive safe.” 

“Don’t worry, I will.” 

Chris left the room, leaving Mike alone with Josh. He walked a bit closer to the bed, motioning towards the chair, “Mind if I take a seat?” 

“No, not at all. Go for it.” 

Mike sat down and groaned, tired from the long night of intense emotions.

“So, you and Chris huh?” 

Mike felt his face go warm, “I mean, no. Not really. I don’t think he likes me like that.” 

Josh laughs, “You’re pretty oblivious for the class president.”

He shrugs, doing his best not to get his hopes up. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I think you two would go really well together.” 

A small smile spreads across his face and his cheeks heat up a little more, “Thanks Josh.” 

 

Chris hurries back to Josh’s room carrying a couple bags of food and a tray of drinks. He does his best to balance them all as he makes his way through the lobby and up the elevator. He very nearly trips on his way out, barely saving the drinks from spilling all over the floor. 

He manages to find the room right away this time. He nudges the door open with his shoulders and quickly goes inside, needing to set all the food down.

“Mike, could you please help me with all this?” 

After no response, Chris looks over at the bed and smiles. Both Josh and Mike had fallen asleep, Mike with his head resting on Josh’s arm. Chris set all the food down and quietly walks towards them, his heart warmed by the sight. 

Chris gently brushes a strand of loose hair behind Mike’s ear. Then, he does something he hadn’t expected him to do. He leans down, and places a kiss on Mike’s cheek. He pulls away and does the same to Josh, showing them both all of his affection. 

He walks over to one of the bags he had placed down and grabs a couple burgers from it. He brings it the over to the armchair across the room and sits down, beginning to scroll through social media. 

Josh peeks one of his eyes open. He looks at Mike and smiles, whispering to his sleeping form, “See, I told you so.”


End file.
